A Very Unusual Christmas
by ZacTy2010
Summary: What happens when Trent and Bridgette get stranded on an Island during Christmas? A very late Secret Santa FF for Chrisatd1! Read and Enjoy! More to come soon!
1. Cloudy with a Chance of a Boat Crash!

**Ok, so this is a Secret Santa TDI Christmas FF, for Chrisatd1. I know its super late for it, but I never really got around to finishing it. Its still not finished, but I figured I would upload it and hopefully get the will to finish it! I do have a bit more that I will upload in another chapter though! So R&R and let me know if its good enough to finish! Also! Special thanks to my friend Tori! She helped me get a lot of this story together, at least whats been made of it so far! :D Enjoy! Also, Sorry that the bottom half is so cluttered together, It wouldn't let me edit it to space them out more. :/ **

Chris exchanged glances with the 3 contestants who had yet to receive their marshmallows. "Bridgette, Trent, and Lindsay, two of you are going to take the walk of shame to the boat of losers tonight. Let's find out who."

"The last marshmallow goes to…"

Trent gulped and exchanged a glance back to the others.

"Lindsay." Chris said, tossing her the marshmallow.

Trent and Bridgette hung their heads. "On the up side though, at least we get to go home for Christmas." Bridgette said, looking over to Trent.

"Trent and Bridgette, the boat of losers awaits you!" Chris said with a smile on his face, "Another shot at the money gone!"

Trent looked up at Chris, "Thanks for the reminder." He said standing up and grabbing his stuff.

Trent and Bridgette started down the docks towards the boat of losers. Everyone waved as they boarded the boat. Chef started the engine of the boat and took off. Bridgette took one last look at the island and then looked to Trent.

"I'm sorry you got eliminated. If it's any consolation, I voted Lindsay." She said, with a light smile.  
>"Eh, it's ok, like you said earlier at least we get to go home for Christmas." Trent replied.<p>

They sat in silence staring out at the water; the only sound was coming from the old engine.  
>Chef began to hum when Trent looked back to Bridgette. "So what do you want for Christmas?"<p>

"Hopefully I'll get that new surf board I asked for." She replied.  
>"Oh a surf board, that's cool. I asked for a new guitar." He said with a smile.<p>

The two kept talking as Chef continued to drive the boat, silently humming to himself. He wasn't paying attention and didn't see the small island they were approaching.

"Um, Chef?" Bridgette asked after a brief moment of silence  
>"Maggot?" he growled in her direction.<br>Trent frowned. "Hey, Bridgette's not a maggot."  
>"Shut it, maggot."<br>"Chef?" the surfer girl repeated. "Aren't we getting a little... close to that island? And where is everybody else?"  
>Chef turned around to face the front, and blinked. "Attention soldiers. Code red, code red, and this is not a drill!"<br>Trent looked at Bridgette and whispered, "Do you have any idea what 'code red' means?"  
>"I didn't even know there were codes to begin with," she whispered back.<br>"All men for themselves," Chef shouted, scowling. He grabbed his inflatable rubber ducky, saluted towards Trent and Bridgette, and jumped off the Boat of Losers.  
>The two eliminated contestants peered over the edge of the boat and saw a final flash of bright yellow before it was swept away by the waves.<br>"Oh no... Chef?" Bridgette called out, worried.  
>"Forget about him, Bridgette. Who's driving the boat? And –"<p>

Trent never got to finish his sentence. With a jarring jolt, the Boat of Losers crashed into the small island, which Bridgette realized before things turned black, was not Playa de Losers.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Shipwrecked? I think so

**Ok! So here is Chapter 2! I hope you like the story so far! This is all I have of it so far as well, so If I get enough hits and reviews, Ill work more on it! So R&R! :D Enjoy!**

Bridgette and Trent awoke to the sound of seagulls and the waves crashing against the shore.

"Bridgette...?" moaned Trent, sitting up and looking around.  
>"Trent? That you?" she answered, not sounding any better.<br>"Yeah, it's me. What happened?"  
>"I'm not quite sure, to be honest. I remember Chef jumping overboard, the boat losing control, crashing, and then..." Bridgette shrugged and gestured around. "We got here."<br>"But where is here, exactly?"  
>Trent looked at his surroundings; it was nothing but an empty beach and a lot of trees. "Well," He said turning back to her, "This is definitely not Playa de losers."<br>Bridgette laughed, "What gave you that idea?"  
>Trent sat down on the sand facing out towards the water, Bridgette quickly joined.<br>"So…what are we supposed to do now?" She asked turning to face Trent. She squinted to help block out the sun.  
>"Well I guess we wait." He replied looking back at her. "But I don't know how long that will take."<p>

Bridgette sighed and continued staring off.

"So what happened with you a Geoff?" Trent asked breaking the silence.  
>Bridgette smirked and looked back up. "I knew that question would come up eventually."<br>"Was it a bad break up?" Trent asked, regretting asking the question.  
>"No not at all, let's just say conversations with Geoff were like having conversations with my surf board." She said with a laugh.<br>"Ah, I see." Trent replied, "Geoff does seem to be lacking something in the head."  
>They both began to laugh. "What happened with you and Gwen?"<br>"Let's just say I got obsessed with some things and it kinda pushed us apart." Trent said looking down at the sand.  
>"Well you don't seem crazy to me." Bridgette said with a smile, trying to add some humor to their conversation.<br>Trent smiled and rubbed his hand over the back of the head. "So uh...what should we do now? I dont think anyone will be coming after us anytime soon."  
>"Yea, we should probably look for food or shelter or something." She replied standing up, and dusting the sand off of her shorts, as Trent did the same.<p>

"So I'll look for things to make a shelter with and you look for food. Does that work for you?" He asked.  
>"I'll help with the shelter, you may need an extra hand, we can get food after we finish it."<p>

Trent smiled. "Works for me."

They made their way back up the beach to the tree line and began to look for things to make a shelter with.


End file.
